Comme une âme en peine
by bayas
Summary: Fic pour le concours d'Hestia. One Shot.


**Note : **Maintenant que le résultat du concours est affiché, je mets ma fic sur le net. Le sujet était : Un ou plusieurs personnages voyages au travers les rêves d'un ou plusieurs de ses coéquipiers.

Comme je n'osais pas faire une fic trop longue, je l'ai raccourcie. Bravo à Alpheratz qui a gagné. C'est vrai que je me suis plantée sur le rêve. lol. Si je racontais mes propres rêves, on m'enfermerait sûrement.

Enjoy.

**FIC POUR LE CONCOURS D'HESTIA**

Il a peur. Il se dirige vers la lumière qui se trouve au bout de ce couloir sombre. Est-ce le passage vers l'au-delà ?

**oOo**

_- Je trouve que les négociations ce sont bien passées, _déclara Teyla.

John allait répondre quand il entendit Rodney ronchonner.

_- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore McKay ?_

_- Comment ça encore ?_

_- Le jour où vous ne râlerez pas, il gêlera en enfer._

_- Enfer ? _demanda Ronon. _C'est une région chez vous ?_

John et Rodney levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer,_ répondit John devant la mine renfrognée du Runner.

_- Je vous dirai tout ce soir,_ promit Teyla.

L'athosienne avait tout appris des coutumes et des croyances de ses amis terriens, mais elle avait encore un peu de mal avec les expressions.

_- Je disais juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois venir avec vous pour des missions diplomatiques. J'ai plus important à faire. J'étais justement sur l'analyse d'un dispositif ancien que l'on a trouvé dans la partie ouest de la cité._

_- Et si vous ne veniez plus du tout ? Ce serait peut être mieux pour tout le monde._

_- Qui sauverait vos fesses ? Sans moi vous seriez mort depuis longtemps._

_- Au début j'hésitais entre vous et Zelenka. J'ai toujours été nul quand il fallait choisir entre deux personnes. J'aurai ..._

Il fut interrompu par des cris. L'équipe se dirigea vers un attroupement. Les cris venaient d'un gosse d'une dizaine d'années, il se faisait battre par des gamins plus grands que lui.

_- Ca suffit. Dispersez vous ! _hurla le Colonel.

Rodney se mit devant le Colonel, celui ci avait mis en joue la petite troupe.

_- Sheppard ! Que faîtes vous ? Ce ne sont que des gamins._

_- Je ... _il baissa son arme.

Teyla s'accroupit devant le pauvre gosse et le consola. La mère arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et emporta son fils dans une cabane.

_- Sheppard ?_

_- On rentre, et plus un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer, c'est un ordre._

_- Mais Colonel, vous ..._

_- Fermez la McKay._

Quelques heures plus tard, sur Atlantis.

_- Docteur McKay ?_

_- Teyla ! Entrez donc. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- C'est juste une visite de courtoisie._

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est la première fois que je vous vois dans mon laboratoire._

_- C'est vrai. Je ne peux rien vous cacher._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- C'est le Colonel, il m'inquiète._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans les couloirs, il errait comme un âne en peine._ Rodney ne put étouffer un rire. _Quoi ? Je me suis trompée dans l'expression ?_

_- Un peu. Vous avez dit un âne en peine et c'est **une âme** en peine. C'était presque ça. Ce qui est drôle c'est l'image, j'imagine bien le colonel avec une tête d'âne._

_- Rappelez moi ce qu'est un âne ..._

_- C'est une sorte de cheval, mais on le considère comme têtu._

_- Ce serait plus votre cas alors, vous êtes quelqu'un de très têtu._ Le sourire de Rodney s'effaça brutalement. _Bon. J'ai rendez vous avec Ronon, je vous laisse parler avec le Colonel. D'accord ?_

_- Ok. Je vais voir quel est son problème._

_- Colonel, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel._

_- Au bout de quinze relances dans ma radio, je n'en pouvais plus de vous entendre, alors me voilà. _

_- Et oui, quelqu'un m'a dit ce soir que j'étais têtu. Ca va vous ?_

_- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Donnez moi l'objet à initialiser et je m'en vais._

Rodney sentit que ça n'allait pas être un soir pour les confidences.

_- Ok, ok. Asseyez vous, je vais le chercher._ Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. _Nous l'avons trouvé dans la partie ouest de la cité._

Il s'assit et tendit l'objet au Colonel. Il l'avait à peine touché que les deux hommes sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Il a peur. Il se dirige vers la lumière qui se trouve au bout de ce couloir sombre. Est-ce le passage vers l'au-delà ? Et ces cris, tant de cris. C'est sûrement l'enfer. Puis il entend deux voix, deux femmes discutent. Il se rapproche de la lumière. Finalement, ce n'était qu'une fenêtre au bout d'un couloir sombre. Un petit garçon est assis dans le couloir, il regarde le sol, ses yeux sont tristes, il sert contre lui un ours en peluche. Le gamin doit avoir quatre ans, pas plus. De temps en temps, il regarde les deux femmes qui discutent dans le bureau.

_- Petit ? Tu me vois ? _demande Rodney.

Pas de réponse, pas de réaction. Rodney s'approche de la fenêtre, il voit à l'extérieur des enfants jouer dans une cour.

_- C'est sûrement une école. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Il pose sa main sur son estomac, il a mal au ventre. Pas parce qu'il a trop mangé. Non, il connait ce mal, c'est la peur. Il a aussi une terrible envie de pleurer. Une lettre est posée sur un meuble, Rodney regarde l'adresse.

_- Orphelinat River Oak, Sacramento, Californie. Un orphelinat ?_

Il décide d'entrer dans le bureau pour écouter les deux femmes.

_- Il n'a plus de parents ?_ demande la femme derrière son bureau. Rodney lit son nom sur la plaque. Roseanne Harting.

_- Non, ils sont venus en Amérique il y a dix ans, et le petit est né içi. Nous n'avons pas pu retrouver s'il avait des oncles ou des tantes. Il n'a plus personne._

_- Que savons nous de ses parents ?_

_- Ils étaient tous les deux employés à l'usine Firestone, c'est un comble quand on pense qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et tout ça à cause d'un pneu qui a explosé. Heureusement que le petit a été ejecté de la voiture. Sinon, il aurait lui aussi perdu la vie au fond de ce ravin._

_- Ouais, vous parlez d'une chance. Il est seul au monde maintenant._

_- Sinon, une voisine du couple m'a dit que sa mère avait voulu appeler le petit comme son musicien préféré. Johnny Cash._

_- Je le marquerai dans son dossier. Il sera heureux de l'apprendre le jour où il sera grand._

Rodney se rapproche pour voir le nom sur le dossier.

_- C'est pas possible ce ne peut pas être lui ... Johnny ... Sheppard. Merde, le gamin c'est le Colonel._

**oOo**

Un flash blanc l'aveugle. Il rouvre les yeux, il se trouve maintenant dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Il a mal, il a peur, très peur. Il y a un attroupement, une bande de gamins battent un pauvre petit. Ca lui rappelle étrangement la scène sur P2X machin chose. Roseanne Harting arrive en courant, elle paraît plus vieille qu'il y a quelques secondes.

_- Ca suffit. Dispersez vous ! _hurle t'elle. Les enfants partis, elle s'accroupit devant le gamin, il est salement amoché. Il doit avoir une dizaine d'année. _Ca va Johnny ?_

Rodney n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'est Sheppard, quelques années plus tard. Il comprend alors qu'il se trouve dans le rêve de John, ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs.

Roseanne sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie les larmes de John.

_- Fais moi voir ça ? Il va falloir que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, ta lèvre est ouverte, et ton nez saigne. Tu as mal autre part ? _

_- J'ai mal de partout. _

_- Y en a assez. C'est la cinquième fois qu'ils te tabassent. Je vais les punir._

_- Non, ne faites pas ça. Ils vont me tuer après._

_- Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront plus rien. _

_- J'aimerai tant savoir me battre, être le plus fort, être courageux._

_- Ca viendra plus tard. Quand tu seras plus grand. _

**oOo**

Flash.

Rodney a peur, il a faim, il est en colère. Il se trouve maintenant dans une supérette. Il aperçoit un jeune homme à ses côtés. Il ressemble à un clochard. Habillé avec des haillons, des cheveux longs et sales, une barbe. Plus de doutes pour Rodney, ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, c'est Sheppard. Et les émotions qu'il ressent, ce sont les émotions de John.

John regarde quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau. Une boîte de conserve volée ? Rodney s'approche pour voir. C'est un pistolet. Quelle marque ? Il ne pourrait le dire, il est nul en ce qui concerne les armes.

L'endroit lui semble familier. John s'approche de la caisse mais un jeune s'arrête devant lui.

_- Ne faites pas ça, _dit le jeune en lui montrant du regard la porte d'entrée du magasin.

Deux policiers viennent d'entrer dans le magasin.

_- Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres ?_

_- Je ... j'ai vu ce que vous ... aviez dans ... dans votre poche,_ balbutie le jeune homme.

_- Dégages de mon chemin blondinet._

_- Je suis sûr ..._

_- Fermes la._

John sort de la supérette et attend dehors que le blondinet sorte. Il l'attrape par la manche et l'emmène dans une ruelle à côté.

_- Espèce de merdeux, à cause de toi je n'ai rien à manger, je vais dormir ce soir dans la rue. _

_- Vous seriez mort si je ne vous avais pas prévenu. Vous n'aviez pas vu les flics. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ca peux te faire ? C'est ma putain de vie. Je suis sûr que tu es un gosse de riche._

_- Non. Je suis Canadien, mes parents sont modestes, et je suis étudiant. _Il lui tend un sac. _Tenez c'est pour vous._

John ouvre le sac, il contient de la nourriture, assez pour tenir deux semaines.

_- Je ne veux pas de ta charité._

_- Considérez ça comme un cadeau de Noël. J'ai gagné de l'argent à un concours d'échec, je vous le donne._ Il sort une liasse de billet de sa poche et la donne à John. _Payez vous une chambre dans un hôtel. _

_- Pourquoi tant de générosité ?_ la voix de John se fait plus douce.

_- Je ne sais pas. L'instinct peut être._

John attrape le sac, les billets, se retourne et mumurme un « merci » avant de s'éloigner.

_- Bonne chance mon vieux,_ murmure le Canadien. Il entre dans une cabine téléphonique et compose un numéro. _Allo ? Jeannie ? C'est Rodney. Tu peux dire à papa et maman que j'arriverai demain soir ? Non, j'ai perdu aux échecs._

**oOo**

Flash.

Rodney a revécu la scène de la ruelle avec tellement d'émotions qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise. Il regarde autour de lui. Un bureau. John est assis devant un militaire.

_- Alors vous voulez rentrer dans l'armée ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Veuillez remplir ce dossier._

**oOo**

Flash.

La salle d'Atlantis. Rodney a peur. Il se voit descendre les escaliers avec le bouclier individuel.

Flash.

Peur, angoisse. Il se trouve dans le Jumper avec John. Le générateur explose. Il se rappelle que c'est pour détruire le virus découvert les sous sols de la cité.

Flash.

Peur. Sheppard s'effondre à ses pieds. Le Wraith s'avance vers lui. La fierté fait place à la peur. Rodney se revoit tirer sur le Wraith.

_- Mon Dieu que je suis pathétique._

Flash. Flash. Flash. A chaque saut dans les souvenirs, Rodney ressent la peur de Sheppard.

**oOo**

Flash.

Retour sur Terre. John embrasse une vieille dame et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle a le regard vide.

_- Bonjour Roseanne. C'est moi Johnny. Je viens vous donner de mes nouvelles. Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour. Ce qui est bien avec votre maladie, c'est que je peux tout vous raconter, vous vous en souviendrez pas._ John prend une grande inspiration. _J'ai trouvé une famille formidable là où j'habite. C'est une grande ville, proche de l'océan, je voyage beaucoup, j'ai des amis, des ennemis aussi, mais surtout comme je vous le disais j'ai maintenant une famille. Il y a Teyla, à la fois la soeur et la mère. Carson, le père protecteur. Elisabeth, pour elle, je ne sais pas où mes sentiments vont m'amener, je la considère comme une amie, je crois qu'elle a de très forts sentiments pour moi, mais elle est mariée. Il y a Aiden, c'est ... c'était quelqu'un de bien, mais ... il a subi un choc et il est parti. Je ne sais pas si je vais un jour le retrouver. Je le considère comme un cousin. Et pour finir, il y a Rodney._

Le scientifique s'approche de John pour entendre ce qu'il va dire. Le Colonel ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

_- Rodney, c'est ... mon petit frère de coeur. Si j'avais eu un frère j'aurai voulu que ce soit lui. Même s'il est la plupart du temps agaçant, je sais qu'au fond de lui il est honnête, intègre, courageux même s'il le cache, c'est l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je lui ai sauvé la vie aussi. Nous sommes complémentaires. J'ai tellement de responsabilités dans cette cité ... J'ai peur de les perdre tous un jour. J'ai déjà perdu Aiden ... _

La main de Roseanne vint se poser sur la jambe de John.

_- J'ai toujours su que tu allais faire de grandes choses dans la vie mon petit Johnny. Je suis si fière de toi._

_- Merci Roseanne. Merci._

**oOo**

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps.

_- John ?_

Les yeux de John étaient foudroyant.

_- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?_

_- John, je ..._

_- Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé par mon prénom. Je lis dans vos yeux de la pitié. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Tout ça était prémédité ?_

_- Non. Je ne connaissais pas les fonctions de cet appareil. Je vous jure._

_- C'est de la violation de la vie privée. Vous n'aviez pas le droit._

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ..._ Le Colonel se leva et quitta le laboratoire en courant. _Sheppard, attendez !_

Rodney le retrouva deux heures plus tard dans Jumper Un.

_- Je vous cherchais partout._

_- Laissez moi tranquille._

_- Non, je suis votre ami, je reste._

_- Je ne voulais pas dévoiler mon passé._

_- Il ne faut pas en avoir honte._

_- Pourtant, j'ai vu de la pitié dans votre regard. Le même regard qu'à la supérette._

_- Vous vous souveniez de moi ?_

_- Non. Je ne me rappelais plus de votre visage. Je l'ai découvert en même temps que vous._

_- Je ne vous ai pas vu dans ces souvenirs. Vous étiez où ?_

_- J'ai repris la place dans mon corps. A 4 ans, à 10 ans, à 19 ans, et toute l'année dernière sur Atlantis et sur Terre. Mais je sentais votre présence même si je ne vous voyais pas._

_- Donc ce que vous aviez dit à Roseanne c'était faux. Vous avez dit ce que je voulais entendre._

John fronça les sourcils.

_- Non. Je ne contrôlais pas mon corps, sinon je vous aurai dit de partir immédiatement._

_- Vous me considérez alors comme ..._

_- Un frère. Oui. _

Rodney sourit.

_- J'en suis flatté et honoré._

Les minutes passèrent, les deux hommes s'observaient. Rodney se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du vaisseau.

_- Vous venez ? _

_- Où ça ?_

_- Il est tard, moi je vais me coucher. Mais je pense qu'Elisabeth est toujours dans son bureau. Peut être voudriez vous lui faire toucher l'appareil pour connaître ses rêves. _

_- Mais ça ne va pas ? _

_- Ben quoi ... elle est divorcée maintenant. Elle est libre comme l'air. Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'appareil pour voir ce qu'elle pense de vous. Il faut fonçer._

Rodney retourna dans ses quartiers et John se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Il faut toujours suivre les conseils de son frère.

**FIN**


End file.
